International Publication Number WO95/10516, published Apr. 20, 1995 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R can be heterocycloalkyl attached to the carbon of the --C(.dbd.Z)-- group by a heteroatom, substituted piperidiny or substituted piperidinylmethyl. The compounds are said to be useful for inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase.